Simon's Proposal
Simon's Proposal is the tenth episode of the Hopper Saga and the one hunred episode of Dragon Ball Z (Chris1703 Animal Style) it will appears in youtube in the near future Plot: The Episode starts off as Simon Seville and Nicki Nale are shopping Simon finds out that Nicki has plans for an engagement on her mind then suddenly Mr Ages calls everyone to his house saying that here is an emergency. When everyone arrives, they find out that they were called to celebrate the Turtle's 1000th birthday.then Simon and Nicki enter and Simon confesses that he and Nicki might get engaged causing Oolong to compare it to "Beauty and the Geek". Mr Ages objects, saying Simon can not marry anyone without his permission and then he sets a condition that he should be the first one to 'kiss the bride' Mrs Brisby then hits sunbathing Grayson and Mr Ages watch her under the pretense of watching the ocean, much to Brittany's chagrin. Nicki then admits that the "middle-aged ladies" amuse her, with Mrs Brisby and Brittany Miller realizing she's referring to them, entering an argument after Mrs Brisbyin an attempt to deflect the claim falsely implied that Brittany Miller was older than her, with Bulma claiming she's the beautiful one while Brittany Miller implies that she's only "beautiful" due to wearing revealing outfits. Later on, Krillin thinks that he is not worthy for Maron and thinks that he should forget about marrying her when the Turtle arrives and tells him that maybe he should go and get the Mermaid's Tear for Nicki and further tells him that it is the largest pearl in the world. Soon Simon and Dale set off on their journey and they find the Mermaid's Tear, but the creatures around the pearl are ready to defend it with their lives, so Simon and Dale leave the pearl alone. Then, Simon goes with Maron and is taking a walk on the beach. Simon then tells Nicki Nale that he is letting Nicki Nale go free. Then, Simon hears Maron say that she would have said yes. When Simon realizes that what he did was foolish, he shouts out her name when a car comes by Maron. Maron leaves with the man. Then, Krillin goes to Master Roshi's and tells everyone that he left Nicki Nale and is seen hiding his tears behind sunglasses. Although Surly and Roshi pity Nicki Nale, Oolong doesn't believe him, and suspects that Nick Nale if anything broke up with him. Cast: * Gohan - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Krillin - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Maron - Nicki Nale (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Bulma - Elizabeth Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Chi Chi - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Master Roshi - Mr Ages (The Secret of NIMH) * Yamcha - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) * Ox King - Surly (The Nut Job) * Paur - Himself * Oolong - Himself * Turtle - Himself * Boy who takes maron - Batmunk (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Quotes: * Nicki Nale:(Laughs) You middle-aged ladies crack me up! * Mrs Brisby (Gasp):what middle... * Brittany Miller:Aged ladies? * Mrs Brisby and Brittany Miller:Well, she's a lot older than I am, I'm not middle-aged, she is! * Mrs Brisby:You have some nerve! * Brittany Miller:You're older than me and you know it! * Mrs Brisby:But I've always been the prettiest one, and you know that! * Brittany Miller:You think skimpy clothes make you prettier! (blows resberry at mrs Brisby) Well, think again you bimbo! * (Mrs Brisby and Brittany Miller Snarling with thunder each other eyes) Trivia: * Unlike Brittany and Mrs Brisby Argue brittany sounds more anger then in sailor brittany when she argue with Katswell Gallery: Dale-2.jpg|Dale as Gohan Simon Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Simon Seville as Krillin Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs Brisby as Bulma Brittany Miller.png|Brittany Miller as Chi Chi